1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector system for interconnecting post members, and it relates more particularly to a connector system for interconnecting studded steel T-posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Studded steel T-posts have long been available for use as fence posts, sign posts and the like. Such posts have a generally T-shaped cross-section with generally triangular studs uniformly spaced and projecting at right angles outwardly with respect to the cross member of the T-configuration. Typically, these posts are used with steel or aluminum wire to construct fences. The wire can be easily strapped to the post at a plurality of heights by wire strapping. The studs of the post prevent the fence wire and wire strapping from slipping on the post, thereby positively locating the fence wire at a desired height from the ground. The T-configuration of the post causes the post to be extremely strong in bending. Accordingly, studded T-posts have gained wide acceptance as strong, long lasting posts for use in constructing wire fencing or for sign posts.
Studded T-posts can be advantageously used in applications other than the construction of fences or signs. We have found that one such use is in the fabrication of a trellis. Trellises are widely used, for example, in the commercial grape growing business. A trellis system may consist of a main vertical post member anchored in the ground and having post segments branching off the main post in a variety of directions. Multiple wires may then be strung from the main post and branch segments to provide a trellis system suitable for supporting climbing plants such as grape vines, for example.
A disadvantage of using studded T-posts, as currently known, for trellis systems is that these posts do not easily bend and there are no means currently available for readily interconnecting studded T-posts together in the configurations now practiced in the construction of trellis systems. Studded T-posts can be specially cut and welded together in various configurations. However, such construction would be time consuming and inconvenient in actual practice. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a connector system especially well-suited for interconnecting studded T-posts in a variety of configurations adaptable for use as trellises. It would further be desirable to provide a trellis system made from studded T-posts which are easily assembled and disassembled and which can be adjusted and re-adjusted at any given time.